


Lo que estaba buscando

by amandabeicker



Series: Tabla Charlie y Claire [8]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie sabe que ella tiene que estar por alguna parte, en algún lugar de Los Ángeles… y está decidido a encontrarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que estaba buscando

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el _6x11. Felices para siempre_. AU. Tema #29. Salida

Había perdido mucho más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, eso estaba claro. Había llegado un punto en el que Charlie sólo quería encontrar la forma de salir de allí. Sin tener que dar vueltas durante una hora, a poder ser.

Los pasillos del hospital, inmaculadamente blancos, pasaban ante sus ojos uno tras otro; todos exactamente iguales, repletos de gente y de la artificial luz de los fluorescentes del techo.

El giro de una esquina. Un choque. Charlie se volvió, sobresaltado, percatándose por primera vez de que no estaba mirando por donde iba.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era más bien al contrario: estaba mirando _exactamente_ donde tenía que mirar. Porque allí estaba ella. Con los ondulados mechones rubios cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros; los labios entreabiertos en una mueca de confusión; los ojos entornados en una pregunta. Embarazada (eso no lo había visto venir). Desconcertada. Frágil. Preciosa.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, ella fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Perdona —se disculpó ella, con el acento australiano colándose entre su sonrisa nerviosa—. No… no sé si te he dado yo… o… o tú…

—No… no importa —aseguró Charlie, sin poder dejar de mirarla—. Seguramente he sido yo… estaba distraído.

Ella volvió a reír nerviosamente, sosteniendo la mirada profunda de sus ojos azules mientras fruncía el ceño con desconcierto: —Perdona, ¿nos…? Nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

Charlie asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo en un susurro: —Sí. Creo que nos hemos visto antes —dibujó una suave sonrisa en la cara antes que añadir—. Soy Charlie.

Ella parpadeó fugazmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Conocía su nombre. De alguna forma, lo había sabido desde que le había visto. Siempre lo había sabido.

—Yo soy Claire. Estaba buscando la salida, pero…

—Te acompaño. —Charlie acabó la frase por ella y añadió despreocupadamente—: Puedo ayudarte a buscar un taxi. No es como si fuera muy complicado; estamos en Los Ángeles, ¿no? Hay casi más taxis que gente a la que transportar.

Ella rió suavemente ante la broma, asintiendo con la cabeza. Era como si supiera que iba a decir algo así; como si lo hubiera visto venir. Los mechones de pelo ondulado se movieron en un ligero vaivén adorable: —Gracias, Charlie.

Se sonrieron y fue como si el tiempo se parara. Y el hospital, los médicos, la gente, las camillas y las luces desaparecieran por completo, apareciendo en su lugar el recuerdo vago del agua salada, la fina arena de una playa y el sol alumbrándoles.

Pero también había algo más; aquella sensación de cercanía tremendamente familiar al cruzar las miradas. Como si ya hubieran estado allí antes. Como si así fuera exactamente cómo debían ser las cosas.


End file.
